Scream 'till You're Silent
by yaoi3freak3
Summary: my first chapter :B


Juat a pre warning; I aint the best writer so please be paitient with it and me. And my spelling on this word pad thingy. Thank you and enjoy!

On the night the "others" arrived in the Underworld, was the birth of new terrors. The IT demon desided he was going on a hunting spree in the dark mansion. He was going to rip his victems open and bask in the sound of their screams. And lucky for him, he has a bigger selection of prey now...

"Wait here." "Sai. We have to stick together. In a group of six, not two." "Sauyen. You're too conservitive. Im just going to go across the hall, bang on someones door and totaly scare the shit out of them. Since everyone is paraniod for some reason it'll be funny." "your foolish acts will get you killed...Im coming too." "See there you go!" Sai playfully punched his brother. "Lets just get this stupid thing over with."

Sauyen led them out their rooms. Staying close to the walls and in the shadows. Sai lowered his voice once they sneaked around the corner to a hallway full with doors. "Okay, now all we have to go is run across." "otouto, I really dont think this is smart." "Nii-san. Trust me on this. Plus we could run really fast." Sauyen gave him a so what look. "Come on Aniki! Let me go first so you can assure that Im safe." Sauyen continued to give him the look, sighed and nodded his head. Sai smiled. Then he glanced to the left then right and sprinted across the hall.

He raised his fist to the door, but it opened. Sai gasped then jumped above the door frame useing his charkra to stay on the wall. Since Sauyen was an expert of blending in he was safe.

"Dang it mellow!" six figures came out the room. It was Syther's six chicks. "What! What did i do?" Spoke the blonde, obviously tired of being ganged up on. The raven haired spoke. "This is the 4th time you had to go." "Well excuse me for drinking smooth, cold, refreshing Yellow Mellow :3" "Well stop." "Make me." They glared at each other ready to pounce. The littlest one spoke up. "No girls! Please dont fight! Lets just go to the bathroom and return to our rooms...I dont want to get caught :(." "Pai-chans right." said the red haired, Roxi. "If Syther finds out about us this time, after he told us not to, then who knows what he'll do to us!" "ooo! I can wait to find out!" Neko said licking his lips excidedly. Everybody rolled their eyes. "Well i dont!" They looked over at Tai-chan. He brushed his fingers in her black locks. "I hate it when Sy-Kun is angery at us." They all silently agreed. Then Toki said." Lets go befor Mellow pees herself." he began to brush his brown hair as he walked down the hall. "Well girls? Comeing or not?" They looked at each other then ran after him.

Sai let out a deep breath. _Man that was close_, he thought, as he jumped down. He looked over at Sauyen and gave him thumbs up. Sauyen rolled his eyes. _That boy better be careful. I have a bad feeling about all this he _thought as he watched his little brother go to the room next door. _KNOCK! _Sai ran hurridly to where Sauyen was hiding. The door slowly creaked open and Iruka stuck his head out. He looked around quickly then put his head back in.

"Hehe. Well he looked pretty scared." Sai said with a chinese face. "Your turn Aniki." "Im still not sure." "I didnt get caught. Im pretty sure you wont." He gave his brother a resureing smile. "*sighs* Fine." He gave Sai one last look before swiftly moveing to Iruka's door. The adrenaline pumping through his veins. He smiled. He loved that feeling. He raised a hand, ready to bang on the door. As soon as his fist touched the wood, it poened! Two black charkra strings wrapped around his waist and wrists and dragged him in. Sai stared in horror and ran over to the room. But stopped. A weird wave of fear washed over him. He didnt feel safe. But he needed to so somthing. So very carefuly he put his hand on the doorknob. Almost immediately, he was dragged in too.

He fell on his hands and knees. The stone cold floor made him shudder. It took a while for his eyes to adjust but when he did, he saw Sauyen being bound to the wall across the room. He wasn't struggleing or anything. Sai knew him enough to know he's comeing up with a plan already. While he was watching him, he didnt notice two hands pop from the ground and grab his wrist. HE jumped a bit and looked confusedly. Two more hands grabbed his ankles.

"**Do you smell that Syther?"** A figure came out of the darkness. He was tall and broad. He looked like Kankuro. But felt like a demon. Syther replied; "Faintly my lord." The Kankuro Imposter walked over to where Sauyen was. He put his face to close to his and inhaled deeply. All of a sudden he stopped and moved away. "**It's** **not** **coming from him**." "Sauyen's very different my lord. He has no real emotions." Sai figured his voice was coming from the bed. The Kankuro Imposter laughed a little. "**That** **is different**. **We should recruit him**. **Dont you think**?" he asked looking over in Syther's direction. "Yes my lord. But he'll never agree to it if we harm his brother." The imposter looked over at Sai. He slowly walked over to him and knelt down until he was face to face with him. Sai kinda leaned away. The Imposter inhaled Sai's scent. He let out a satisfied sigh. "**He smells delicious."** He licked Sai's right cheek. Sai yanked himself away. That made The Imposter laugh again. "**You can easily see the fear in his eyes. It's beautiful."** He stroked his cheek with his thumb then grabbed his jaw and forcefuly kissed him. Biteing his lip and drawing blood. Sai tried his best to pull away but it was no use.

"Leave my Otouto alone!" The Imposter turned his attention to Sauyen. **"No emotion, eh?"** He got up and made his way over to him. His eyes fixed on his. "**Tell me do you sence?"** "I...uh..." "**Syther...What do you sence!"** The sudden outburst sent a shock of fear down Syther's spine. "I sence anger my lord." "**Anger and what eles?"** "Anger and...a bit of...helplessness." **"That's what I thought."** He returned is gaze to Sauyen. Sauyen glared back. The Imposter smirked. He took out a kunai and ran the side against Sauyen's cheek. Sauyen flinched but his heart rate kept. He merely glared. The Imposter leaned in close. **"You really aren't afraid, are you?"** Sauyen stared hard at him before spitting in his face. The Imposter backed up and wiped it away amused. **"You know, I could have my way with your brother and make you suffer."** He stared Sauyen down. Sauyen glared deep in the monster's eyes and a wave of coldness washed over him. The Imposter looked at Sai. His eyes widened slightly. "**But on the other hand;"** He looked back at Sauyen. **"You're type is so rare. So if I harm your brother Im harming my chances of haveing you. With me."**

He walked over to where Sai was stuck in a doggy position and got behinde him. "My lord your chances!" **"I understand that syther. Im just taking in his beauty." **He ran his hands down his back and grabbed his butt. He grabbed the cheeks with both hands the knelt over him and whispered in his ear; "**If your brother refuses me, you're all mine. And if he dose join but back stabs me then that causes for extra punishment."** He licked the bottem lobe of Sai's left ear. Sai shuddered then looked up at Sauyen. Helpless and scared. The Imposter smirked then got up. **"So..."** He looked over at Syther for help. "Sauyen, sir." **"So Sauyen, what do you say? Will you serve under my power?" ** "Why should I?" He asked calmly. "Nii-Kun, please just do it!" He looked over at Sai questionably. "Nii-Kun, please...please. Just join." Sauyen stared at his brother then at the smirking demon. "Did you just threaten him?" The Imposter continued smirking at him. Sauyen glared._Im not going to join that...that thing!But if Sai's safety depends on it then i guess Im going to have to suck it up..._"OKay."...Sai lowered his head. Halfy releived, halfy saddened. The Imposter's smirk grew. **"Okay what?"** Sauyen gave him a nasty look. "Okay. I'll join you." Syther stared at him hard. _What on earth do you have planned?_

The Imposter released Sauyen, gave a low sigh, the released Sai as well. Sai imedietly got up and ran to the door. **"Wait! Not so fast."** Sauyen stood up. "What now?" ** "Well, we have to make it offical. Dont we?"** He gave him a nasty dark smile. Sauyen cocked and eyebrowand took a step forward. "Okay..." "Hold on!" Sauyen looked over at Syther who made his way into the scene. The Imposter halfy rolled his eyes. **"What is it Sythy-Chan?"** Sauyen and Sai looked at Syther like W.T.F! CHAN? Syther ignored them. "My Lord, you shouldn't just recruit people right on the spot." The Imposter narrowed his eyes. **"I can do what i want."** "No you cant my lord." The Imposter was getting impaitent.** "Why not?"** "You've got to biuld up a trust wall. Send him on some tasks to earn it. I wouldn't trust him if I were you." The Imposter starred long and hard at Sauyen. Sauyen starred back blankly.

**"You're right as usualy Syther. I will create tasks for you tomorrow, Sauyen. For now Im going to have to let you go." **Sauyen nodded then walked over to the door with Sai. **"Oh and Sai? You better hope he passes."** He laughed cruley as two shadows came from the ground and opened the door for them and the brothers ran out.

They ran into their room. Sauyen closed the door slowly and looked over at Sai. Sai was sitting on the ground with his knees to his chest and his back up against the wall. "Hey Sai?...What's wrong?" Sai shifted a little bit. "Still a little shooken up." Sai looked up at Sauyen and gave a weak smile. "I just need to calm down a bit." Sauyen nodded and was about to walk over to the bed to lye down when he suddenly stopped. An unfamilier feeling started pulseing through his veins. He felt his entire body go heavy on the inside. He looked over at Sai and then at the floor. It was Sai who was making him feel like this. He didn't know why but he wanted to do something.

Sai had his face burried in his arms trying desperately to calm his nerves, when he felt a presence next to him. Sai quickly looked next to him. Sauyen was sitting there with a pathetic look on his face. Sai couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his arms around his Aniki's sholders. "Im okay Nii-San. You okay?" Sauyen was shocked by the sudden embrace and hugged him back. "I guess you can say Im scared for you." He kissed Sai on his forehead. "Next time we play knock- knock ditch we better not fall for a clone." "Now we Know." "Yes now we know." We both smiled. We stayed there like that for awhile until they decided to take it on the bed. They curled up together and Sai slowoy fell aleep. Sauyan was still thinking. _What will happen to my precious Otouto if he tries to get away from The Imposter? Or __**is**__ there a way out?_ He sighed and stroked Sai's hair. He'll worry about it later or ask Syther to help. It took awhile, but sleep finally found him.

They got lucky today, but will thay be as fortunate tomorrow? STAY TUNED TO SEE!

EXTRA: In the background he hears

"Dang it Mello! Not again!"


End file.
